warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Kit Adoption
You enter a large cave. It reeks of odd smells, which include blood, chemicals, and fear. An elderly, ragged black tom slowly pads over to you. "Welcome to Hidden Kit Adoption..." the tom mews. "Would you like to adopt any of our cats?" Info~ This is where the weaker kits from the Flame Claw Rogues come. The Flame Claw Rogues force the helpers and head helper here to experiment on the kits. Most die, yet some live. Symbols~ * Means that this name must not be changed. ^ Means that this cat will most likely die after they are tested on. {} Means that this kit must be adopted with another kit. Adoptible Kits~ She-Kits That Have Not Been Experimented On Yet~ *{} Chromekit - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, streaks of reddish-ginger, ginger, yellowish-ginger, greenish-gray, blue-gray, indigo-gray, and purple-black on her tail, and rainbow-colored eyes. Colorblind. Will be tested on if she can have her eyes experimented on so she can see colors, but has a high chance of becoming blind instead. 1 moon old. Applekit's sister. Toms That Have Not Been Experimented On Yet~ {}^ Applekit - Reddish-brown tabby tom with darker paws, and apple-colored eyes. Will be tested if cats can survive for a week with only one apple to eat and no water. 1 moon old. Chromekit's brother. *Cloudkit - Small, fluffy, pure white tom with faint, shadow-like tips to his fur on his underbelly, and sky-colored eyes. Will be tested on if cats can be injected with hawk DNA. If he survives, he will be able to fly and control the weather to a slight degree. 2 1/2 moons old. She-Kits That Have Survived Experiments~ Tunaflower - Pale silver she-cat with pale pink flowers scattered throughout her pelt, thin, scale-like, dark silver stripes, and icy-blue eyes. Was tested on if cats could eat only tuna and flowers for a moon. Can communicate with fish. 7 moons old. Tigerkit - dark ginger she cat with sleek black stripes all over her pelt and claws. Was tested on to see if kits could be injected with tiger DNA. Now she can fight like a tiger. 3 moons old. Toms That Have Survived Experiments~ Heavyshade - Dark, lead-colored tom with a thick, heavy pelt, and dark blue-green eyes. Was tested on if cats could be injected with lead and survive. Can lift abnormally heavy objects with no problem. 7 moons old. She-Kits That Have Died In Experiments~ *Twilightkit - Small, short-haired, bony, sickly, silver, black, and sunset-colored ghost she-cat with twilight-purple eyes. Was tested on if cats could be injected with moonflower DNA during the day. 5 moons old. Waterkit - Small, blue-gray tabby she-cat with paler streaks in her fur, a slightly lighter tail, and water-blue eyes. Will be tested on if cats can cross a lake without stopping. She was 3 moons old. Toms That Have Died In Experiments~ Newtkit - Orange tom with black spots on his legs, tail and hindquarters and fiery orange eyes. Was tested on if cats can be injected with poisonous newt blood and survive. Died at 4 moons old. Fiery, loud mouthed and cocky. Unadoptibles~ Head Helper(Leader)~ Hollowsoul- Ragged, very elderly black tom with dark gray tips to his fur, silvery-black toes, tail tip and ear tips and frightening blood red eyes. Quiet and miserable. A prisoner being forced to experiment and torture the cats of Hidden Kit Adoption by the Flame Claw Rouges. (Aspen.) Helpers(Warriors)~ Crowshadow- Feathery furred, young black tom with bright gray tips to his fur, dark orange toes and muzzle and bright golden eyes. He can see very well at night. Was tested on if cats can be injected with crow blood and live. (Aspen.) Shatteredclaw - Big, wise, protective, willing, long-haired, loyal, intelligent, dark gray tom with seemingly shattering black and white flecks scattered through his pelt, and soul-shattering, icy blue eyes. Stonetail and Icedream's son. Forgottenpaw, Tinypaw and Strongpaw's littermate. Cannot die, unless he is ready to. (Luna) Wolfspirit - huge brown Tom with gray patches all over his pelt. He wonders if kits could ever be injected with a raven of some sort. (Ice) Kits(Any)~ Grassykit- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with scattered pale green-silver tufts of fur, like grass, and grassy green eyes. Will be tested on if cats can survive with eating nothing but grass for a moon. If she lives, she will be able to grow any plant in any place. 6 1/2 moons old. Dramatic, loving and she loves to help out. (Aspen) Pinekit- Small brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes, he is strong willed and never likes to give up. (Bird) Delusionwhisper - Small, fluffy, long-haired, curious, kind, gentle, shy, introverted, yet at times amusing to others, beautiful, slender, striking, long-limbed, slightly weak, misunderstood, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-furred, motherly, adorable, cutesy, luminous, pale gray tabby she-cat with pale purple-gray, pale pinky-gray, pale green-gray, pale blue-gray, and mottled black and white swirls in her fur, small, fluffy paws, small, yet extremely sharp claws, and pale, sharp, alert, brilliant, radiant, luminous, sparkling, observant eyes, one shining bright purple, and the other shimmering leaf-green. Was tested on if cats can be injected with both nightshade and belladonna and survive. She is immune to any possible poisons, and can also turn into and see ghosts. Her eyes constantly play tricks on her. 6 moons old. (Luna) Dustkit - Weak, bony, sickly, fluffy, short-haired, pale gray ghost tabbby tom with pale brown tabby patches, one white paw, and pale golden eyes. Was tested on if cats could eat dust and survive. 6 moons old. (Luna) Stonekit - Friendly, caring, a gentleman, lovable, slightly small, weak, bony, sickly, kind, pale gray tom with a white tail and flecks, and icy, bright yellow eyes. Stonetail and Icedream of the Flame Claw Rouges' son. Died of weakness before he could be tested on. 3 1/2 moons old. Was loved by all cats. RPG~ Normal Life and More Experiments Being Done~ Hollowsoul sighed as he stared down at Newtkit. "Ready?" the elderly tom asked. Newtkit nodded. Hollowsoul slowly injected the four moon old kit with poisonous newt blood. The spotted black orange tom began to shake and he died. Hollowsoul sighed. He hated this job. Aspen(Talk) 22:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rosekit stared in horror at Newtkit. Hollowsoul stared into the she-kit's rose colored eyes. "I am sorry that your friend died..." Hollowsoul mewed. Rosekit was too shocked to reply. Aspen(Talk) 23:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowsoul glanced at the only she-kit that had survived experiments so far. Her name was Larkkit and she was tested on if cats can live with birds. Luckily, she survived due to her strong stratigies. As an award from surviving, she now could fly and she had wings. Aspen(Talk) 23:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowsoul watched Rustkit and Dogkit being carried away by GhoulClan cats. They have escaped the horrors of death.... Hollowsoul thought to himself. He then watched as Jaggedfang, a blood moon rouges warrior, walking tords him, kits bouncing around him. "I found them while hunting....Give them some bloody ones." Jaggedfang hissed. Hollowsoul nodded and looked at the kits. "Welcome to Hidden Kit Adoption..." Hollowsoul mewed. Two kits stepped forward. "I'm Pebblekit!" a she-kit mewed. The tom remained quiet. Hollowsoul then began explaining the things that would go on at this center... ... The next day, about five of the eight kits where able to be experimented on. He would start with the oldest, a 10 moon old tom. His name was Emberkit. "I'm ready..." the ferice tom growled. Hollowsoul picked up the tom and set him on some fire hot embers. The tom just stood there. "Wow....you stand here for another hour or so." Hollowsoul commanded. Emberkit nodded. Next was a tiny she-kit named Tinykit. She was white with dark brown tabby patches. Hollowsoul set a poisonous flower, Nightshade, infront of her. She began to eat it. Three minutes later, she was dead. "Kits cannot eat Nightshade plants and survive..." Hollowsoul noted quietly to himself. He then walked to the next, a black tom that looked just like Hollowsoul himself.... "Ready?" Hollowsoul asked. The six moon old tom nodded. Hollowsoul slowly injected Crowkit with a pure black liquid. The tom's fur became feathery. "Crowshadow....thats your name now. You can control-" Hollowsoul got cut off. "I dont want a power. I just want you to set me free." Crowshadow mewed. "I will, in time. I promise. I wont give you a power, but to everyone, you have extra strength,okay?" Hollowsoul mewed. Crowshadow smiled and nodded. Next, a golden tom was injected with lion blood. He died. Lastly, a purple-gray she-cat was climbing a tree. She stood at the very top. "Kits can climb very tall trees and balance on the top...Come down, Violetflight!" Hollowsoul yowled. The she-cat jumped down from the tree. Hollowsoul had given the she-cat the gift of being able to land on the ground from very high distances without hurting herself. Aspen(Talk) 22:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit shivered as she watched the cats be tested on. She hated it here. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowsoul gave Diamondkit a look that said "I hate it here too. Its the cats of Flame Claw Rouges fault." "Crowshadow, you are now my helper. Congratulations. Next time a cat comes here from the Flame Claw Rouges, you have a choice to stay here or go with them." Hollowsoul mewed. Larkbright walked up to Hollowsoul, a GhostClan cat beside her. "I'm going to GhostClan!" she exclaimed and left with the tom. Aspen(Talk) 01:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graykit said goodbye to his sister, Pebblekit, then ran off with a MossClan cat. Pebblekit stared sadly after her brother. "I guess its just me against the world..." Pebblekit whispered, her pretty eyes now all teared up. Aspen(Talk) 01:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowsoul watched Violetflight run away with a StreamClan cat. We need more kits unless the Flame Claw Rouges will start mating out of control... Hollowsoul thought. Just then, a group of kits wandered into Hidden Kit Adoption. Hollowsoul walked to them and gave them the "welcome" speech. Aspen(Talk) 21:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit shuddered as she thought about her test. She would be tested on in another moon. She closed her eyes. Palewish, Rushcoyote, save me! she thought, even though it would never happen. She was stuck. Horribly, painfully stuck. She wanted to escape. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rosekit walked to Diamondkit. "I wish that my parents, Rosie and Rye, could save me now..." Rosekit muttered. Aspen(Talk) 00:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Same with my parents, Rushcoyote and Palewish," murmured Diamondkit. "I hate my life here." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:04, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Before I left the Flame Claw Rouges, I saw them. They are well." Rosekit whispered. Aspen(Talk) 00:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit smiled softly. "That's good." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Did you know Stonetail? He was my best friend. He promised me that he would get me out of here!" Rosekit exclaimed a little too loudly. Hollowsoul glanced at the kit. Aspen(Talk) 01:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not much," replied Diamondkit. "I do remember him a bit, though. He seemed nice." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:14, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He is. His son, Stonekit was here...he.....died...remember?" Rosekit choked on the last two words. Aspen(Talk) 22:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit's eyes dulled as she nodded. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:17, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I-I promised that I would protect Stonekit....." Rosekit whispered, eyes teary. Aspen(Talk) 22:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit wrapped her tail sympatheticly around Rosekit's shoulders. "You couldn't protect him from dying of weakness," she mewed softly. "His death was natural. You can't prevent that. Technically, you didn't break your promise." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah I did....I should have kept him strong..." Rosekit whispered. Aspen(Talk) 23:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That may not have helped, Rosekit," whispered Diamondkit. "Unfortunately, there really isn't anything you could do about it or could have done about it. I'm sorry to say this, but I think he was meant to die at that time." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:14, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rosekit's eyes closed. She could bear to live with herself at the moment. Aspen(Talk) 23:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can we do a timeskip soon? I want Diamondkit to be injected, and she will survive.) Diamondkit sighed, thinking about what she has come to know as her prison. I wonder if Rushcoyote is planning to save me soon, she thought. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Rght before the next batch of kits come :) Hollowsoul walked over to the two she-kits. "We will have a new batch soon....be ready to leave..." Hollowsoul muttered very quietly. Aspen(Talk) 22:54, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (She is to be injected with a combonation of diamond, blue topaz, azurite, and corundum) Diamondkit nodded. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 18:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kk tomorrow :) Rosekit stared at Hollowsoul, confused. "You two will be tested on tomorrow and I know that you will leave soon, tested on or not..." Hollowsoul mewed. Aspen(Talk) 22:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Also, may I adopt Luminouskit and (after they're tested on) Muddykit and Rushingkit for GhostClan? No name changes for them. Can Diamondkit go to FrostClan and be cared for by Scarrain?) Diamondkit nodded, smiling at the thought of her escape.. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Diamondkit please fo somewhere else? FrostClan is very crowded and maybe she can go to AspenClan? She would be a good future leader :) Oh and Muddykit and Rushingkit are gonna die :( Yes you can adopt Luminouskit :) BC) "You will be tested on now..." Hollowsoul mewed the next day at dawn. Diamondkit followed Hollowsoul to a cave filled with a single glowing gem which was very large and seemed to contain many different gems inside of it. Aspen(Talk) 00:14, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can I adopt them? And I'm okay with AspenClan.) Diamondkit shivered slightly at the sight of the gem. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay :D) Hollowsoul broke off part of the gem and held it over a fire. It quickly melted into a small syrenge. "Be ready. Bear Rosekit good if you live..." Hollowsoul sighed. He quickly injected Diamondkit with the odd looking, silvery mix. Aspen(Talk) 00:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit shuddered as the minerals were injected into her. She began to feel slightly lightheaded, on the verge of passing out, but she managed to keep conscious. Her claws turned into crystals. The claws on her forepaws became blue in color, white the claws on her hindpaws became clear in color. She managed to steady herself as she noticed her fur was sparkling faintly, and some strands had either turned clear or pale blue. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whats her warrior name? All cats that live get one, but Diamondkit will become a kit again once she joins AspenClan :) "What a beautiful turnout...Diamondtwilight. Now please send Rosekit in here." Hollowsoul mewed. Aspen(Talk) 01:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- The newly-named Diamondtwilight nodded and went to get Rosekit. (This is Dove, btw) --Dove Rosekit smiled happily as she saw Diamondtwilight exit the cave and ran to her. She began to nuzzle her best friend. Aspen(Talk) 22:49, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondtwilight smiled slightly, then sighed softly. "Hollowsoul needs you," she mewed quietly. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:14, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rosekit nodded and entered the cave. Pebblekit was waiting outside of the cave too, a nervous look on her face. Aspen(Talk) 23:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondtwilight rested her tail tip on Pebblekit's shoulder. "It'll be okay," she mewed quietly. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Today, Pebblekit was getting tested on as well." "I have to carry ten pounds of pebbles for three miles without stopping...It wont be okay..." Pebblekit muttered. Aspen(Talk) 23:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Pebblekit," said Diamondtwilight, "you're a strong confident cat. If you try to carry the pebbles with that attitude, you're right. You won't be able to. Go in confident, and just try your hardest. I believe in you." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pebblekit closed her eyes. "I'll try..." she whispered. Meanwhile, Rosekit was already munching on her fifth rose petal. Pretty pink and deep pinky-red rose petals sprouted through out her fur. "Nicely done, Rosedawn." Hollowsoul mewed and Rosedawn left the den, a warm smile on her pretty face. Aspen(Talk) 23:39, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondtwilight nodded at Pebblekit. "That's the spirit!" She then noticed Rosedawn. "Wow," she mewed. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "My name is Rosedawn now!" Rosedawn purred softly. Rosedawn also had thorns for claws and her fur was a little darker. "Your turn, Pebblekit. Good luck." Rosedawn mewed. Pebblekit nodded and walked into the cave. Aspen(Talk) 23:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Hollowsoul walked out of the cave, Pebblekit at his side. "Pebbleshine suceeded." Hollowsoul purred. Really, Pebbleshine didnt. She nearly died and Hollowsoul just couldnt watch her die, so he just injected her claws with stone DNA and they became stone like claws. Stonetail then entered the "camp" two kits at his sides. "Where are Rosekit and Stonekit? May I see them?" Stonetail mewed, glancing behind Hollowsoul at the cave. "Stonekit...is dead. Rosedawn is beside me. I know of your plan. Take Rosedawn, Pebbleshine and Diamondtwilight to AspenClan." Hollowsoul mewed. Stonetail's eyes widened. "Please care for Forgottenkit and Shatteredkit..." he mewed and ran through a portal to AspenClan with the she-cats. "Stay safe. We will be coming soon." he mewed and jumped back through the portal, leaving the she-cats there. Aspen(Talk) 00:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Jaggedfang brought Pinekit to the adoption and left. Hollowsoul walked over to the kit, giving his odd looks. "Hm....You will be injected with....ice. Ice will be injected into your blood in two moons. What would you want your power to be if you survive?" Hollowsoul mewed. Aspen(Talk) 03:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit mewed "I don't care, as long as it's awesome!" his happy and never give up attitude would proboly never leave him Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 03:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowsoul smiled. How about....extra strength? Yes..." Hollowsoul mewed. "My helper, Crowshadow, will show you around." Aspen(Talk) 03:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit nodded "Okay! That sounds awesome! even though having Ice injected into me will be cold, hmm.... I wonder if my claws could be like ice shards, hehe, if that happens, that would be awesome too" he mewed happily. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 03:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crowshadow walked over to Pinekit. "I can arrange that..." Crowshadow mewed. Aspen(Talk) 03:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh! Awesome!" Pinekit mewed loudly "Are there other kits here?" he asked Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 03:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crowshadow nodded. "Many. They will be tested on as well. Follow me." Crowshadow said. Aspen(Talk) 03:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit followed Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 03:39, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crowshadow flicked his tail to a den filled with she-kits. "Those kits will be tested on soon. That is the all she-cat den though." Aspen(Talk) 03:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit mewed to the den/whatever she-kit was nearest "Hi!" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 03:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi!!!!" Grassykit yowled happily. "I think you would like to see someone...Lets continue..." Crowshadow mewed quietly. Aspen(Talk) 03:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit nodded, and followed him Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 04:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "This is Shatteredclaw, Stonetail's son." Crowshadow mewed. A six moon old tom was sitting infront of the last den. He looked very strong and a little invincible. Aspen(Talk) 04:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi!" Pinekit mewed Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 04:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shatteredclaw ganced at Pinekit. "Pinekit. How are my sister and brother?" Shatteredclaw mewed. Aspen(Talk) 04:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit mewed "Good" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 04:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shatteredclaw didnt smile, but he felt happy. "So...what will you be injected with? I had to be injected with this human drink called Alcohol. Now I cant die, unless I am ready to." Aspen(Talk) 04:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit mewed excitedly "I'm going to be injected with Ice! My claws are going to be so awesome!" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 04:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shatteredclaw purred and smiled. Aspen(Talk) 22:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit looked around. I need anew siggie 01:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Lets hope you survive. May the odds ever be in your favor." Shatteredclaw purred. Aspen(Talk) 01:14, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I will survive" Pinekit mewed. I need anew siggie 01:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Hunger games moment at my last post :D) "Thats just what Forgottenkit said...." Shatteredclaw muttered under his soft breath. Aspen(Talk) 01:17, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I saw XD) Pinekit mewed "I know I will" I need anew siggie 01:19, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shatteredclaw nodded. He silently looked down at his paws, his vision blurring. (Thats an effect of the Alcohol injection). "Lets move on..." Crowshadow mewed. Aspen(Talk) 01:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Pinekit nodded, and went to follow Crowshadow I need anew siggie 01:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "So...Thats pretty much it." Crowshadow mewed. Aspen(Talk) 01:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Pinekit shrugged "Okay" he mewed. I need anew siggie 01:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Have fun before you get tested on. You have two moons." Crowshadow mewed and walked away to talk to Hollowsoul. Aspen(Talk) 01:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "But all the fun will be the test" Pinekit mewed, disappointed. I need anew siggie 01:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grassykit shook her head. "Not if we die!" She cried loudly. Aspen(Talk) 01:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Pinekit puffed out his chest "Aw, you will if you keep thinking like that! You have to have faith in yourself!" he mewed I need anew siggie 01:33, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "But I know I'm gonna die....I have to eat only grass for a moon!" Grassykit exclaimed. Aspen(Talk) 01:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Pinekit tipped his head "Imagine the grass is like prey, only.... It's not meat." he mewed I need anew siggie 01:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "But it isnt! Its just...grass!" Grassykit mewed and paced back and forth. Aspen(Talk) 01:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Pinekit mewed "Other animals eat grass! Why can't we?" I need anew siggie 01:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (PineXGrassy?) "I dont know..." Grassykit murmured. Aspen(Talk) 01:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure XD) Pinekit mewed "Like I said, have faith in yourself, and be positive, you'll survive!" I need anew siggie 01:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grassykit looked unsure, but nodded. Aspen(Talk) 01:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Pinekit mewed "I'm going to be injected with eyes, I think it'd be cool." I need anew siggie 00:48, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Eyes!?" Grassykit mewed, her grassy green eyes wide. Aspen(Talk) 01:10, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Pinekit mewed "Ice! Not eyes!" He laughed. I need anew siggie 01:12, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh....well you said eyes before...." Grassykit mewed, blussing embarassedly and staring at her paws. Aspen(Talk) 01:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Pinekit seemed confused "Oh! I meant Ice" he mewed I need anew siggie 01:20, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grassykit nodded and looked back up at Pinekit, smiling. "I'm scared." she confessed. Aspen(Talk) 01:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC since I've left Hollowsoul up for adoption) Delusionkit struggled to keep her consciousness as Hollowsoul injected her with the poisons. Her breathing became quicker, and she felt herself go numb. Dustkit had already died, and she was on her way to join him. Her world became blank. .::. Delusionkit awoke later to find herself still in Hidden Kit Adoption, but she saw Dustkit floating, yes, floating next to her. "I thought I was going to join you," she mewed. "You did, for a moment," he replied. "You can turn into a ghost and see me in either form." Delusionkit looked around and saw Grassykit's normally tortoiseshell and silver/green fur turn red, white, and blue. "Turns out, my eyes play tricks on me," she muttered. "Delusionwhisper was a very odd success, but Dustkit was not," murmured Hollowsoul. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:59, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I roleplay the unadopted cats until they're adopted.) Delusionwhisper watched the other cats. Tunaflower was speaking with a random fish, Heavyshade was lifting random objects, Dustkit was floating around with Stonekit and Newtkit, Applekit was asleep, Shatteredclaw looked like he wanted to get out of here, and Chromekit appeared to want to know what colors looked like. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 00:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) A brown tom with gray spots on his fur entered the adoption center. "Hello, would you like adopt any kits?" Hollowsoul asked. "No, can I work here?" He asked back. "Test your skills", Hollowsoul said, handing the tom a kit that heavyshade found in a box." His name is tigerkit, an I would like you to try to combine his DNA with a tiger." Howlsoul handed the cat near him a bottle of tiger DNA he collected. The brown tom ijected the she kit with the DNA. The she kit hesitated and then fell over. But then something weird happened. Tigerkit barely got up, and then she got sleek black stripes and other tiger features. It worked, and then wolfspirit, the cat that did this became a helper! Tigerkit played on the items heavyshade lifted a lot. "Wow, Tigerkit is a cute kit", hollowsoul muttered. Delusionwhisper sat next to tigerkit and patted her back with her tail. "I believe we should inject waterkit", hollowsoul told wolfspirit. He gave waterkit to Wolfspirit and then took them to a long gorge. Wolfspirit dropped the kit in and then waterkit ran for a second and then fell into the gorge. "Kits cannot cross water without stopping", Wolfspirit said to himself and then noted. Category:Warrior Adoption Category:Kit Adoption Category:Adoption Category:Clans owned by Luna Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups